Yo te esperare
by Thelsa
Summary: Hola esta es la primera historia que publico y quiero que sean totalmente sinceros si les gusto o no pero no me destruyan psicologicamente


Proyecto:

Song-fic: Yo te esperare

Pareja: Sonic y Amy

Ha pasado el tiempo varias cosas han cambiado por ejemplo Mystic vive en un departamento con Shadow y también es integrante G.U.N.

El zorrito Tails había fundado su compañía de Software y ahora es una de las mas reconocidas del país y del mundo. Con su ahora nueva secretaria la conejita Cream.

Silver y Blaze ahora tenían una hija la pequeña llevaba el nombre de Tatiana.

Rouge y el guardián de la Master Emerald Knuckles por fin se habían decidido casarse y ahora vivían juntos en Ángel Island.

La madre de Cream y Vector se habían decidido por lo mismo.

Sonic y Amy también viven juntos y son novios pero para el erizo azul no todo va bien pues tiene problemas con Amy sobre la propuesta de matrimonio y que una salida con Sally Acorn pueda crear todo el actual problema

Yo te esperare...

No sentaremos juntos frente al mar...

Y de tu mano podre caminar...

Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare

Se que en tus ojos todavía hay amor...

Y tu mirada dice volveréeeee...

Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare...

28 de agosto 7:58 p.m. Apartamento de Sonic

Sc: Ya te he dicho que solo salí con ella por que regreso y no estaba nadie para acompañarla

Am: si te voy a creer que… me estas engañando con ella o… con otra chica

Sc: Amy yo no te engaño con Sally ni con ninguna otra chica

Am: entonces pruébamelo

Sc: Que quieres? Salir juntos? O algo muy bonito que viste por ahí?¡

Am: no… no quiero eso yo quiero que mañana le digas a todos incluida esa ardilla que te vas a casar conmigo¡

Sc: Amy apenas llevamos 6 meses de novios y ya quieres que nos casemos

Am: Si por que al parecer esa ardilla no esta al día con nuestra relación

Sc: Amy pareces esas chicas celosas y posesivas que salen en las novelas que miras por tv

Am: Yo celosa y posesiva… chica de telenovela así hablas Mujeriego

Sc: Amy ya basta¡ pareces una chiquilla mimada que quiere un capricho

Am:"me has dicho celosa y posesiva pero no te permito que me digas chiquilla mimada

Sc: No… Amy… yo queri…

Am: Sonic the Hedgehog hemos terminado ya no quiero verte me ha…

Sc: Amy yo si te quiero per…

Am: Sonic tu no me quieres tu solo me usas

Sc:"Que la uso?¡" Bien… Amy vete

Am: ves como te dije no me valoras

Sin saber de la cuenta regresiva pienso

Que aunque no e vuelto ha ser el mismo y lo confieso

Espero que el perdón este en tu mente y yo te rezo

Pero aunque soy sincero y lo prometo no me miras

Después abres la puerta y te digo si te vas no vuelvas

Así fue como la eriza rosa empezó a meter sus pertenencias a una pequeña maleta, al terminar se dirigió a la puerta, echo una vista atrás pero antes de irse escucho una vos

Sc: Amy… si te vas no vuelvas

Am: Si es así adiós… para siempre… Sonic

La rabia me consume y lloras

Te alejas caminando y la vida se me desploma sin saberlo...

Te lo juro no lo sabia y de haberlo sabido otra suerte seria

Media hora después:

Sc: Mi*r** como pude decirle algo así… en verdad yo la quiero… pero…

4 de Septiembre 12:25 p.m. Apartamento de Sonic

Sc: ha pasado casi una semana desde que se fue y no he sabido nada de ella, la he llamado, le he ido a buscar… pero nada incluso les he dicho a los demás que me ayuden pero nada, ni aun asi.

Cuatro de septiembre, mi frase "si te vas no vuelves" me persigue

Y siento ganas de llamarte, pero no contestas

No entiendo porque no contestas

Si aunque hayamos peleado todo sigue

7 de septiembre 10: 26 p.m.

Pi, Pi, Pi,

Sc: mi celular¡ es el tono de Amy… Alo¡

?:azulito como te va

Sc: ha… eres tu Mystic y Amy seguro que esta ahí pásamela¡

Ms: no lo siento ella no te hablara en esta oportunidad

Sc: como que no me la vas a pasar

Ms: ya te he dicho que y… solo te llamo para que ya dejes de molestar y fastidar¡ ella esta muy dolida por lo que le hiciste por cierto si te atreves a buscarla una ves mas te va a doler y bastante

Sc: no lo entiendes… no puedo vivir sin ella es como si tu perdi…

Ms: Cállate y no molestes de nuevo… estas avisado *Cuelga*

Siete de septiembre la llamada que llegaría

Me dicen que hay estas, que no llame a la policía

Luego cuelgan.

Todavía no pierdo la fe, y se que algún día volverás

Y pase lo que pase

Mas rato en el departamento de Sonic:

Sc: esperemos que la radio me anime *Prende la radio y se pone a cantar *

Yo te esperare...

Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar...

Y de tu mano podre caminar...

Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare

Se que en tus ojos todavía hay amor...

Y tu mirada dice volveréeeee...

Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare...

2 días después 8:10 a.m. Casa de Mystic

Ms: Amy Rose ya no puedes estar asi, has pasado mas de una semana encerrada aquí

Am: …

Ms: ya basta¡ quieras o no vas asalir¡ asi que ponte presentable o te saco en pijama

Am: esta bien

Ms: muy bien te espero afuera

Mystic sale de la habitación

Ms: Shadow tu vienes

Sw: yo por que?¡?¡

Ms: pues si el azulito se aparece por ahí tu te encargaras de que no nos siga

Amy sale del cuarto

Ms: bien vámonos

Am: pero Mystic si se aparece

Ms: para que crees que viene Shadow con nosotras

Am: Esta bien y por cierto a donde vamos

Ms: Es una sorpresa

10:00 a.m. después en la playa

Am: n.n Que bonito no recordaba que fuera así

Ms: Ahora si recobraste la alegría que te caracterizaba, Shadow avanza

Sw: Porque tengo que cargar con todo esto )= (5 bolsotas)

Ms: No se queje Señor Forma de vida Perfecta

Am: Ji, Ji ahora si díganme cuando se van a casar?¡

Ms: ¬¬X Amelia Rose co…

Sw: ¬/¬ Ya basta y vamos a instalarnos

Mientras en casa de Sonic mientras este duerme

Sueño de Sonic:

Me encuentro en una colina, pero no estoy solo pues a mi lado se encuentra la chica de mis sueños, Amy con un hermoso vestido color crema y un sombrero para el sol se veía radiante muy hermosa como un ángel

Am: ven mi Sonikku vamos a comer

Sc: si ya voy Amy

Am: por cierto te traje algo que te va a gustar muchísimo

Sc: Chilidogs?¡

Am: Toma

Sc: Gracias Amy

Después de terminada la comida se pusieron a caminar muy felices agarraditos de la mano, siquieron asi mientras que se adentraban en un bosque no muy espeso y salieron dándose una vista maravillosa del mar, pues habían llegado a un acantilado y tal fue la hermosura del paisaje que no pudieron evitar sentarse ak borde

Am: No es una Hermosa vista, Sonikku?

Sc: So tienes razón Amy pero yo se de algo mucho mas bello que este mar

Am: Así?¡ pues muéstramelo Sonikku

Sc; pues lo estoy viendo en este preciso momento

Am:0/0 gracias… Sonikku

Los dos tortolitos estaban a punto de darse un calido beso cuando el pedazo de roca donde estaba Amy se resquebraja y rompe. Pero el héroe azul no hacia nada solo se quedo ahí cayendo la chica de sus sueños se alejaba mas y mas de el

Siento que me quitaron un pedazo de mi alma

Si te vas no queda nada, queda un corazón sin vida

Que ha raíz de tu partida se quedo solo gritando pero a media voz...

Sc: Otra ves la deje irse por que?

Ts: Key Sonic, Sonic Despierta

Sc: He que paso¡? Tails?

Ts: Estabas gritando: Amy, Amy¡

Sc: Estaba soñando… otra ves y porque tan arreglado?

Ts: *pobre… todavía no puede superarlo* A es que voy a salir con Cream y si sales por favor cierra

Sc: si Tails y adiós

30 minutos después

Sc: Necesito salir, la playa es un buen lugar

Sonic con su super velocidad se dirigía casualmente a la misma playa donse se encontraban Amy, Mystic y Shadow. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver ahí mismo ha Amy jugar en la arena junto con la gata blanca y el erizo negro vigilándoles

Sc: *Tengo que hablarle*

Ms: SHADOW

Sw: Ya lo vi

Sc: AMY¡

Am: Sonic…

Sw: Chaos Spear¡

Ms: Dragon de un elemento: Agua

El erizo azul apenas logro esquivar el primer ataque, pero el segundo le dio de lleno mandándolo varios metros hacia atra y dejándolo aturdido, pero eso no lo detuvo y se paro dificultosamente

Ms: Vete antes de que te mate

Sc: No me voi a ir por mas que me mates por que yo si quiero a Amy

Ms: Si la quieres tanto como dices por que la botaste como un trapo susio

Sc: por que no pensaba, por que…

Ms: por que nada

Sw: Oigan donde esta Rose

Sc: Debemos buscarla

Ms: oye Shadow no crees que…

Ms y Sw: SE TIRÉ POR LOS ACANTILADOS¡

Sc: no creo que se tire ella nunca haría eso

My: tu no la has visto como la dejo el hecho de que tu la abandonaras

Camino a el acantilado

Sw: ahí esta…ba¡

Sc: Amy¡ *se tira por ella*

Siento que la vida se me va por que no estoy contigo...

Siento que mi luna ya no esta si no esta tu cariño...

Ni toda la vida ni toda la agua del mar podrá

Apagar todo el amor que tu me enseñaste a sentir

Nuestro erizo azulito se tiro en busca de su amada. Mientras que en la superficie Mystic es sostenida por Shadow para que no interfiera. Después de unos minutos Amy salió a la superficie al parecer intacta pero la suerte no fue la misma para el erizo azul pues este tenia una gran y profunda herida por encima del ojo izquierdo, solo atino a decir: que bueno que estés bien antes de caer inconsciente.

Am: Oye Sonic, Sonikku despierta no me puedes abandonar

Sin ti yo me voy a morir solo si vueles quiero despertar...

Por q lejos no sirve mi mano para caminar...

Por q solo espero q algún día puedas escapar...

6:50 p.m. En el hospital

Doc: A los familiares del paciente Sonic The Hedgehog

Am: Soy yo

My: Nosotros venimos con ella

Doc: Vengo a informarle que el señor Sonic se encuentra en un estado muy grave, podría morir puesto que el trauma encéfalo craneal que presenta es demasiado peligroso

Am: *Podría morir* Puedo verlo?

Doc: si yo creo que si habitación 336 de frente suba la escalera atraviese el pasillo y ahí encontrara su habitación

Am: Muchas Gracias

Amy recorrió todo ese trecho en busca de la habitación de Sonic hasta encontrarla, pero ahora se evadía entre otro dilema si entrar o no, después de todo ella era la causante. Al final se decidió entrar pues debía disculparse

Am: Hola Sonic se que no puedes escucharme, pero yo venia a decirte que te perdono y espero que tu también me perdones

Sc: *En susurro* En realidad Amy… si puedo escucharte y si yo también te perdono

Am: Estas despierto¡

Sc: por cierto Amy espero que seas buena chica para verte haya arriba

Am: Sonic no digas eso tu te vas a poner bien vas a ver y volveremo…

Sc: Amy ya se… que me va a pasar… escuche al doctor

Am: Pero acaso los doctores no se equivocan a veces

Sc: Amy mi caso es grave seria muy difícil que quedara como antes y por eso te digo se buena chica… y tráeme algo de comer el hambre me mata

Am: Se nota que no cambias ni así

Sc: Genio y figura hasta la sepultura

Am: Bueno voy corriendo espérame un tantito

Sc: Tomate tu tiempo Amy… Yo te esperaré

Yo te esperare...

Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar...

Y de tu mano podre caminar...

Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare

Se que en tus ojos todavía hay amor...

Y tu mirada dice volveré...

Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare...

Mientras que Amy iba a la cafetería por algo de comer para su amado, en el cuarto de este los madicos intentaban fallidamente resucitar a un erizo que había abandonado este mundo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La eriza rosa al volver con una bandeja de comida se encontró con sus compañeros que acababan de llegar, preocupados por la salud de cierto erizo azul, pero sus caras no mostraban alegría de que estuviera vivo sino la tristesa profunda de la muerte de un ser querido, fue en ese momento que noto sus miradas y tubo la sensasion decomo si de un balde de agua fría le es arrojado alguien, corrió hasta la habitación y solo encontró a los médicos certificando la hora de la muerte del antes héroe de todos los tiempos y ahora solo recuerdo.

Amy sintió como su vida se iba yendo a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se sintió mareada, llego a ver todo negro sintió com si la cargaran lo ultimo de seguro que alguno de sus amigos la había recogido viendo su estado.

Si tu te vas no queda nada...

Sigo cantando con la luz apagada...

Porque la tierra me quito tu mirada...

Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare(x2)


End file.
